Antguirus
Antguirus (アントギラス Antogirasu) is a ant kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Antguirus is a pretty straight-forward and hardworking giant ant monster. Despite not having much abilities, he makes up for it by teamwork skills and hard work. History Debut: What the Heck? Antguirus was one of the three hitmen sent by Inconnu to take care of TripGoji while he was on the planet Heck. Antgurius arrived along with Fudaro and Geno-Bat onto Heck with meteors and attacked TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar. Antguirus mainly focused on attacking TripGoji and spewed his black liquid at TripGoji, disgusting him. Antguirus however was soon then defeated when the rock he threw at TripGoji and Fudaro's sickle both hit him in the head, causing him to fall over unconscious. Arrival on Heck After the failed hit, Antguirus woke up the next day and met Wangmagwi. He then chased after Wangmagwi in a cartoonish manner. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 Antguirus made a brief appearance during the battle on Heck where he and Wangmagwi while in the midst of their chase, stopped as they were in the middle of a fight between Biker Jet Jaguar, TripGoji, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan fighting off against a horde of Narutons. Wangmagwi thought the fight looked cool, but was savvy enough to know that he couldn't join or else he'd get clobbered, which Antguirus agreed with. Before he and Antguirus could run away though, the two were hit by a stray boulder and then both knocked out unconscious. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Elsewhere in Canada, all was a calm and peaceful day out, with the snow finally melting and things getting better. Some smoke goes up on the air, but it's all fine still. Some children can be seen playing in a big park, having fun. Sun is up too, being a clear day. As a plane flies high in the sky, then all of a sudden, the ground shakes, rumbling. A few tremors occur quickly, confusing the children at the park. Then all of a sudden, a giant crack appears from the ground a few miles away, and a roar can be heard. Gokidon had arrived!! Along with Gokidon were Gomira and Antguirus who began to rampage across the Canadian city. The children flee from the park right away, as well as other civilians who spot the three monsters. Antguirus sprayed his black liquid down below, flooding the streets and scalding some buildings. Antguirus then continued to rampage on the Canadian city, then Baron Bloodsport and Nemesis showed up. Gomira fought Nemesis first and then Antgurius fought her second, then firing his black liquid at her face. Nemesis blocked the black liquid with her hand, turning around and stabbing the tips of her tail into Antguirus's shoulder blade, causing him to bleed. Antgurius staggered back in pain and then clubbed his arms against her. Nemesis then backhanded one of her arms against Antguirus, causing Antguirus to fall over and crash into a building. Baron Bloodsport then fired his Black Beam at Antguirus, taking him down. Later on, Antguirus was then also caught up in the Immolation Ball along with Gomira, Shadorah, Dragon King, and Jipudoro, defeating them all. Following Gokidon's defeat, the ground then shook and opened up a giant crevice; Gokidon and his monsters then fell down below and then the crevices closed, Antguirus included. What became of him afterwards is unknown but he most likely survived still. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 1 Antguirus later reappeared along with Gomira in Fukuoka to attack Machine G and by default the Units. Antguirus and Gomira were locked into a brutal combat against Machine G, to which Machine G then used missiles to fire at them. Antguirus and Gomira pelted their own attacks back against Machine G some more however then a beam of light shot down at the two attacking kaiju---it appeared to be none other than FlamingoMask himself, but there was something very off about him. "FlamingoMask" then appeared and beat up Gomira and Antguirus, helping out Machine G. "FlamingoMask" aggressively beats the two kaiju around, also looking enraged at the two beasts's presence there and for attacking. Antgurius and Gomira then fought back, spraying dust stream and black liquid and punching and kicking as much as they can---until "FlamingoMask" then grabbed them both up and in a feat of strength, hurling them both down on the ground. "FlamingoMask" then fired his Flamingo Beam at the two kaiju, creating a massive explosion and destroying them both. However, little did everyone know that Antguirus and Gomira would end up being the least of their problems... Abilities Base Form= * Black Liquid: Antguirus can expel black liquid from his mouth. * Size Change: Antguirus can change from human-sized or giant monster size at will. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Antguirus is skilled at melee combat. * Transformation: Antgurius can transform into a giant ant for means of disguise. |-|Giant Ant Form= * Transformation: Antgurius can transform into his true form at will. Trivia * He is the only three of the sent-in hitmen from Inconnu to survive, at least until the two were revived. * He is also known as "Antogiras", "Antoguirus", "Antgilas" and "Antoguilas". * He is definitely not to be confused with Anguirus. * Antguirus and Gomira are some of the few monsters who did not attend the summoning of Manto. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Assassin Category:Mutants Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:TV Show Character Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)